godlessdiscordcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Dawkins
Darth Dawkins Darwins Deity aka Dunkin Atheism aka Darth Dawkins also known as "DD" ''' Christian Presuppositionalist who has been debating atheists online since 2012. He is infamous in the Great Debate Community and is becoming increasingly popular on Youtube and Discord. '''For Uncensored Explicit Darth Dawkins Info Click Here This Christian apologist is an extremely stubborn, obstinate, and borderline insane presuppositionalist philoso-troll. Like other presuppers, he will shut down any conversation or argument with questions like "how do you know that?" and demands for opponents to justify their ability to reason, but with a level of antisocial animosity at least an order of magnitude higher than your average presupper. Basic-to-intermediate philosophical knowledge (and/or equal levels of trollishness) is recommended in dealing with him, but he's better off just being ignored at all costs. While DD is now a devout presuppositionalist, it should be noted that in the past he has flirted with evidential apologetics. He started with William Lane Craig arguments and arguing against evolution. However, after finding this far too much work and open to robust criticism far beyond his philosophical understanding, he soon abandoned evidentialism as "just not sadistic enough". Darth's goal when debating atheists is too humiliate them. He is the worse interrupter the debate community has ever seen. All he wants to do is shoot questions at his opponent to stump them up. Darth doesn't want to give arguments for his claims or to be asked questions. Darth is skilled at crushing most atheists he comes across but the ones who put up a fight he adds to his Troll List. How To Make Darth Rage: Ask Him About Jack Angstreich Ask Him About Jack Angstreich Jack Page From DarthDawkins.com Jack Angstreich has been chasing Darth Dawkins around for 8 years from Paltalk to Google Hangouts To Discord. If you want to make Darth rage bring up Jack Angstreich. Angstreich was the first person to get obsessed with Darth Dawkins. He disliked Darth's thuggish debate tactics and attempts to humiliate atheists. Jack felt it his mission was to stop the bully. This happened 8 years ago on Paltalk when Darth was known as EvolutionFalse aka EF. Darth Dawkins cannot defeat Jack's arguments and objections so he refused to engage him any longer using that excuse that Jack is a troll. Jack would has spies all over who alerted him on Skype whenever Darth showed up in a chatroom. Darth would ALWAYS end up running away. Chillism debate Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WxXqvhz Darth Dawkins Discord Debate Server: https://discord.gg/mwK2wpY Darth Dawkins Wiki Page: https://godlessdiscordcommunity.fandom.com/wiki/Darth_Dawkins Darth Dawkins Soundboard: http://www.fastswf.com/tjdA-yE The Troll List Darth wants easy kills and only targets low hanging fruit. Many atheists get destroyed by him but it is easy for them to learn how to get on the Troll List. The Troll List is any opponent who Darth cannot easily defeat. He puts people who ask him to justify his claim or demand he answers questions on the list. By declaring they are a troll he excuses himself from having to answer their questions or address their refutations. If you have engaged Darth Dawkins and were not put on the troll list this means he thinks you are stupid and desires to humiliate you. Even Darth's Christian Sycophant BrojoSavedByGrace was added to Darth's Troll List This video demonstrates Darth excusing himself from answering questions by declaring people are trolls: Useful Links Best Youtube Channels To Find Newest Darth Dawkins Videos are Darwin's Greatest Hits and Tom Rabbitt Darth Dawkins Soundboard (need to enable flash): http://www.fastswf.com/tjdA-yE Darth Dawkins Discord server: https://discord.gg/2ETqYX3 To chat with Darth's stalkers/fans and for a chance to catch Darth Dawkins live come to the Godless Discord Server Join the Darth Dawkins Subreddit For Uncensored Content and discussion about Darth not allowed on Websites like Youtube join THE DARTH DAWKINS UNCENSORED FAN CLUB on Minds.com for exclusive shocking videos, pictures, information and discussion found no where else online! Support the continual growth of the documentation and archive of Darth Dawkins adventures by donating to Tom Rabbitt Patreon